Ladies
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A importância das mulheres na vida de Draco Malfoy ou como ele se apaixonou. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy com citações de outros ships envolvendo o Draco


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum, ainda

**Ship****: **Harry/Draco

**Capa: **por Dark - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse: **A importância das mulheres na vida de Draco Malfoy ou como ele se apaixonou.

**Spoilers:** 7, ignora o Epílogo

**Beta: **twin

**Finalização: **06 de dezembro de 2009

**Música:** "Todas elas juntas num só ser", do Lenine.

**NA: **Eu tive a idéia-base pra essa fic há algum tempo, e enfiei na gaveta pra mofar um pouco. Aí eu acordei um dia, liguei o rádio, e tava tocando essa música, que eu já tinha escutado, mas nunca realmente prestado atenção. E caiu como uma luva, apesar de que eu admito que o uso que eu fiz dela foi beeeeeeemmmmm subjetivo XD Recomendo que leiam a letra como parte da fic, sabe? Ela exige um certo repertório musical pra se captar tudo, mas acho que não é algo tão difícil assim. Beijos, pessoas. Com vocês, Draco Malfoy.

**Ladies**

**Narcissa**

É inevitável. A vida de qualquer homem começa na mulher.

E não falo somente de úteros. Tudo começa no ato do amor. Os corpos na cama, os toques e o calor. O prazer e a concepção. O ventre reto que se arredonda, dando forma a uma nova vida. Aquela beleza estranha que envolve a gravidez como uma luz nova.

_Não canto mais Babete nem Domingas_

_Nem Xica nem Tereza, de Ben jor;_

_Nem Drão nem Flora, do baiano Gil;_

_Nem Ana nem Luiza, do maior;_

_Já não homenageio Januária,_

_Joana, Ana, Bárbara, de Chico;_

_Nem Yoko, a nipônica de Lennon;_

_Nem a cabocla, de Tinoco e de Tonico;_

Eu não presenciei tudo isso com minha mãe, obviamente. Mas ainda assim, foi _dela_ meu primeiro cheiro. Meu primeiro toque. Meu primeiro gosto. Minha primeira proteção. Meu primeiro – e para sempre – abrigo. Minha primeira beleza e meu primeiro carinho. Meu primeiro colo e meu primeiro seio. Meu primeiro exemplo, aquela que durante toda minha vida tentarei alcançar por simples amor.

Um amor tão inocente ou tão intenso que não tem como, não pode, não deve, ser questionado.

É o primeiro olhar doce e os primeiros dedos delicados. A primeira a conhecer meus desejos e a saber exatamente o que se passa na minha alma.

_Nem a tigreza nem a vera gata_

_Nem a branquinha, de Caetano;_

_Nem mesmo a linda flor de Luiz Gonzaga,_

_Rosinha, do sertão pernambucano;_

_Nem Risoflora, a flor de Chico Science,_

_Nenhuma continua nos meus planos._

_Nem Kátia Flávia, de Fausto Fawcett;_

_Nem Anna Júlia do Los Hermanos._

Eu não sei de onde vem esse poder das mulheres. Se nasce com elas, se elas aprendem durante a vida, se surge somente na maternidade. Aquele poder que nos faz um pouco reféns delas, como se para sempre você estivesse nu à sua frente esperando pela sua apreciação. Ou depreciação. Ou repreensão. Aquele saber que começa sobre as molecagens da infância, e sempre está ali, sabendo o que você fez, o que você sente, só com um olhar.

E acho que por me conhecer tanto, como parte do que sou, ela _sempre soube_.

_Só você,_

_Hoje eu canto só você;_

_Só você,_

_Que eu quero porque quero, por querer._

**Pansy**

Há mulheres que são a certa. Há mulheres são a errada. Há mulheres que são.

Pansy sempre foi sem ser.

_Não canto de Melô pérola negra;_

_De Brown e Hebert, uma brasileira;_

_De Ari, nem a baiana nem Maria,_

_Nem a Iaiá também, nem minha faceira;_

_De Dorival, nem Dora nem Marina_

_Nem a morena de Itapoã;_

_Divina garota de Ipanema,_

_Nem Iracema, de Adoniran._

Ela foi a primeira. A primeira paixão da infância. A namoradinha que queria sentar de mãos dadas e me dar selinhos. De quem eu ria e apanhava no tempo em que meninas eram rivais, mas sempre a tinha por perto.

Era brincadeira que virou companhia que virou conveniência que virou amizade.

Pansy era a mulher para todos os problemas, para todas as confidências, para todas as piadas e as bebidas baratas dos estudantes. Pansy foi a mulher que eu vi surgir. A mulher que sempre foi mulher, sendo criança-menina, menina-moça, moça-dona. Ela é a mulher que acolhe a cabeça dos meninos no colo e oferece carinho. Que beija e espera ser beijada. Que ri quando eu abro a porta do quarto e ela está trocando de roupa, e me mostra seu corpo em formação para que eu possa entender como as mulheres surgem.

_De Jackson do Pandeiro, nem Cremilda;_

_De Michael __Jackson, nem a Billie Jean;_

_De Jimi Hendrix, nem a doce Angel;_

_Nem Ângela nem Lígia, de Jobim;_

_Nem Lia, Lily Braun nem Beatriz,_

_Das doze deusas de Edu e Chico;_

_Até das trinta Leilas de Donato,_

_E de Layla, de Clapton, eu abdico._

Pansy foi a mulher para se descobrir. Se descobrir mulher. Me descobrir homem. Descobrir tato, tremor e prazer. Descobrir respeito. Descobrir que, de alguma forma, eu precisava de mais.

De todos os nossos silêncios, não sei dizer quando ela desistiu de mim.

_Só você,_

_Canto e toco só você;_

_Só você,_

_Que nem você ninguém mais pode haver._

**Hermione**

Questão de gostar é algo muito estranho.

Eu deveria ter suposto isso desde o momento em que comecei a olhar muito para Hermione Granger.

Ela não era importante ou bonita ou amiga ou fundamental na minha vida.

Mas estava ali. E eu a percebi.

_Nem a namoradinha de um amigo_

_E nem a amada amante de Roberto;_

_E nem Michelle-me-belle, do beattle Paul;_

_Nem Isabel - Bebel - de João Gilberto;_

_E nem B.B., la femme de Serge Gainsbourg;_

_Nem, de Totó, na malafemmená;_

_Nem a Iaiá de Zeca Pagodinho;_

_Nem a mulata mulatinha de Lalá;_

Talvez tenha sido os olhos, de uma cor limpa como o puro mel, sempre atentos, sabidos demais para o gosto de qualquer um. Talvez tenha sido as mãos, dedos ansiosos que pareciam nunca parar quietos, unhas roídas tão diferentes das bem feitas de Pansy, mas ainda assim sem ficar grotesco, somente... o rústico em contraste com o delicado.

Talvez tenha sido a força. Na voz arrogante. Na expressão ofendida. No tapa na minha face. Na proteção concedida aos que a protegiam sem notar a mulher que crescia ali, ao lado. Acessível.

Mas não para mim.

_E nem a carioca de Vinícius_

_E nem a tropicana de Alceu_

_E nem a escurinha de Geraldo_

_E nem a pastorinha de Noel_

_E nem a namorada de Carlinhos_

_E nem a superstar do Tremendão_

_E nem a malaguenha de Lecuona_

_E nem a popozuda do Tigrão_

Talvez tenha sido paixão, a intensidade da tensão, a primeira mulher a realmente me atrair, mesmo que não por ser mulher, mas por ser... ela.

E o ser se fez para mim, além do corpo, dos lábios, dos significados contidos em cada gesto.

Mas não era ela.

_Só você,_

_Hoje elejo e elogio só você,_

_Só você,_

_Que nem você não há nem quem nem quê._

**Astoria**

Há quem acredite em princesas. As que ficam presas em torres esperando por serem salvas, as que caminham perdidas por florestas com doces escondidos em suas cestas, as que enfrentam bruxas e caçadores por um beijo.

Astoria era minha princesa. Os cabelos banhados em ouro. A postura, a linguagem falada, escrita e corporal revelando sua nobreza. A inteligência dos poderosos.

Ela era a mulher que a vida me prometeu.

_De Haroldo Lobo com Wilson Batista,_

_De Mário Lago e Ataulfo Alves,_

_Não canto nem Emília nem Amélia,_

_Nenhuma tem meus vivas! E meus salves!_

_E nem Angie, do stone Mick Jagger;_

_E nem Roxanne, de Sting, do Police;_

_E nem a mina do mamona Dinho_

_E nem as mina – pá! - do mano Xiz!_

Astoria foi a mulher que eu conheci mulher. Ela era pessoa, era fibra, era postura, era educação. Ela era amiga ao mesmo tempo em que era sedução discreta e beleza refinada. Ela era mulher que precisava ser conquistada, mas de quem você só chega perto se _ela_ permitir.

Ela era sorriso calculado, olhar direcionado e toques propositais. Cada movimento era para ser admirado e tinha um motivo, um objetivo que não era pensado, mas, como todas as mulheres, ela simplesmente sabia o que estava fazendo, consciente de todo o seu corpo e daqueles que o rodeiam.

_Loira de Hervê e loira do É O Tchan,_

_Lôra de Gabriel, o Pensador;_

_Laura de Mercer, Laura de Braguinha,_

_Laura de Daniel, o trovador;_

_Ana do Rei e Ana de Djavan,_

_Ana do outro rei, o do baião_

_Nenhuma delas hoje cantarei:_

_Só outra reina no meu coração._

Há mulheres que estão preparadas para serem mulheres. Que sabem ser mulheres. Que têm a certeza de serem companheiras, esposas, parceiras, mães. Astoria era assim. Ela era perfeita.

Mas eu descobri que simplesmente não queria perfeição.

_Só você,_

_Rainha aqui é só você,_

_Só você,_

_A musa dentre as musas de A a Z._

**Ginevra**

Quando eu conheci Ginevra, ela não era mulher. Ela era uma criatura ranhenta, sardenta, pobre e sem maiores atributos.

Quando eu me interessei por Ginevra, eu já havia vivido paixões, amores, casos, aventuras, beijos. Conhecia bocas demais para me impressionar com lábios tintos de rubros.

E mesmo assim ela conseguiu chamar minha atenção.

_Se um dia me surgisse uma moça_

_Dessas que com seus dotes e seus dons,_

_Inspira parte dos compositores_

_Na arte das palavras e dos sons,_

_Tal como Madallene, de Jacques Brel,_

_Ou como Madalena, de Martinho;_

_Ou Mabellene e a sixteen de Chuck Berry,_

_E a manequim do tímido Paulinho;_

Ginny era antes de tudo _moleca_. Antes, e sempre. Mulher-homem em sua forma de pensar e agir. Em sua impulsividade, sua acidez, sua força, sua ousadia, sua sensualidade sutil e agressiva ao mesmo tempo.

Ela era invasora. Intensidade que não pede permissão para puxar seus sentidos de todas as formas possíveis. É fugaz, indomável e momentânea como o fogo, e, ao mesmo tempo, carente e entregue e, em toda a sua forma, a mulher que se permite ser de um homem.

_Ou como, de Caymmi, a moça prosa_

_E a musa inspiradora Doralice;_

_Se me surgisse uma moça dessas._

_Confesso que eu talvez não resistisse;_

_Mas, veja bem, meu bem, minha querida;_

_Isso seria só por uma vez,_

_Uma vez só em toda a minha vida!_

_Ou talvez duas... mas não mais que três..._

Ginny foi momento de uma vida inteira. Foi a vida que eu precisava sentir em corpo, alma e perfume de mulher. Foi o carinho de unhas longas em noites de solidão.

Mas ela tinha a alma soterrada em uma lógica complexa que eu não alcançava. A menina forte o suficiente para lidar com um homem de igual para igual era também a menininha que precisava ser resgatada e cuidada. E eu nunca fui herói.

Curiosamente, foi através dela que surgiu... você.

_Só você..._

_Mais que tudo é só você;_

_Só você..._

_As coisas mais queridas você é:_

**Você**

Você sempre esteve na minha vida, desde o meu primeiro ano de idade, e sempre. Às vezes mais perto, às vezes distante. Às vezes intenso, às vezes indiferente. Mas sempre ali, como que na periferia do meu olhar. E sempre uma peça importante.

Eu sempre te quis, de certa forma. Quis seu nome. Quis sua mão. Quis sua fama, sua coragem, seus amigos, seus olhares. E eu sempre tive. Sua atenção, sua dedicação, seus sentimentos. Não exatamente de forma positiva, mas _sempre_ tive.

É como se a vida me desse você em parcelas. Pedaços do que você realmente era para que eu pudesse desejar, admirar, entender e me apaixonar por cada um separadamente, até compreender que quem eu amava era você.

_Você pra mim é o sol da minha noite;_

_É como a rosa, luz de Pixinguinha;_

_É como a estrela pura aparecida,_

_A estrela a refulgir, do Poetinha;_

_Você, ó flor, é como a nuvem calma_

_No céu da alma de Luiz Vieira;_

_Você é como a luz do sol da vida_

_De Steve Wonder, ó minha parceira._

Te conhecer foi um processo. Primeiro eu te vi, para depois saber quem você era. Para depois entender o que você significava. Para então ouvir falar de você. E só aí poder te observar.

Não é o processo mais comum de se conhecer alguém, tampouco o mais saudável. Nele, eu primeiro te tive pelos outros, para depois, sutilmente, te ver por você mesmo, e só então conseguir te observar por mim. E foi nesse ponto que minha forma de te chamar, de te olhar, de te sentir mudou radicalmente. Crescente. Permanentemente.

Nas primeiras vezes que te olhei fora dos jornais, da guerra, do colégio, dos amigos e inimigos, eu estranhei. E tive que rir e repensar quem você era. E gostei. E gostando eu me aproximei e deixei que você me contaminasse pouco a pouco com seu jeito de ser. Seus erros e dúvidas me acertando. Me adaptando a você.

E quando eu me afastei de minha última mulher, pois nenhuma delas se fundiu tão perfeitamente ao que eu era, você estava lá, ao meu lado, e eu entendi que não era necessário feminilidade para que eu amasse alguém.

_Você é pra mim o meu amor,_

_Crescendo como mato em campos vastos,_

_Mais que a gatinha para Erasmo Carlos;_

_Mais que a cigana pra Ronaldo bastos;_

_Mais que a divina dama pra Cartola;_

_Que a domna pra Ventadorn, Bernart;_

_Que a honey baby pra Waly Salomão_

_E a funny valentine pra Lorenz Hart._

Não há nada de maternal em você, mas há carinho e cuidado. Há beijos em meus cabelos enquanto você pensa que eu durmo. Há você triste encolhido na poltrona da nossa casa exigindo minha atenção em seu silêncio. Há sua paciência com meus mimos. Há minha paciência com seu desleixo.

Não há em você delicadeza espontânea, mas há a sedução sutil do dia a dia. Há a luz da manhã batendo em seu peito nu enquanto você dorme tranquilo na nossa cama. Há você cozinhando para nós com uma habilidade que eu não tenho, e nunca imaginei que você tivesse. Há minha necessidade de escolher suas roupas, como se pudesse trocar também seu bom senso, para concluir que não importa o que você vista, é sempre lindo.

Não há dubiedade em gestos, há fogo. Há seus olhos queimando em verde sobre meu corpo de forma mais do que óbvia. Há a força de suas mãos me tocando. Há o cheiro cítrico impregnado em minha pele de forma familiar. Há sua entrega, seus beijos e seu carinho, e a forma como seu corpo se encaixa no meu e nossos dedos se entrelaçam com perfeição.

Há você.

_Só você,_

_Mais que tudo e todas, é só você;_

_Só você,_

_Que é todas elas juntas num só ser._

De todas as mulheres do mundo, o norte da minha vida tinha de ser um homem, afinal.

Você.

**FIM**

**NA: Essa fic é um pouco presente para outros ships. Eu realmente acredito em tudo o que está aqui. E não tem como não ser também uma homenagem às mulheres em geral.**

**Espero que tenham curtido ^^ **

**Beijos**


End file.
